The Letter
by Lily Potter6
Summary: Harry finds out that his parents are alive, when he recieves a letter from his mom, and also finds out that he has a younger sibling in her 1st year at Hogwarts! Please remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Letter  
  
Hi! This is like my first fic so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!  
  
Disclaimer- I only own the Characters that you are unfamiliar with, and the ones that you do recognize are owned by J.K. Rowling, the goddess above us muggles. (Or are we?)  
  
Chapter 1- Introductory  
  
It was a cold and dreary day. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just back from detention. They were at the Great Hall, and pigging out like hogs. They ate like they didn't eat for 3 years, rather than 3 hours.  
  
"Ron, you pig! This is your 4th piece of Garlic bread! Save some for us too!" Dumbledore was watching them, and he raised his wand and their plates were full again.  
  
Harry was watching them, they always fought. But they were happy, mainly because they weren't lacking one thing that every child should have:  
  
Parents. Oh, how he wished that he could have someone who loved him in a motherly or fatherly way!  
  
Those moments of longing and desire when Mrs.Weasley or any ones parents came to pick them up at the Hogwarts train station (9 and3\4) And giving them their best wishes and promising to owl them as soon as they got home.  
  
Even something as little having some of Honeydukes best chocolate being sent over by owl was something. Even Hermione's parents, who were muggles, sometimes went to Diagon Ally and got her a new dress robe or something like that. It didn't even matter if it was just a letter- Harry felt jealous. He knew that over the summer Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, even Draco Malfoy could look forward to going home and enjoying a nice vacation with their families.  
  
But Harry's story was totally different. His parents were long gone, because of Voldemort (a.k.a. you know who) Right now, he felt like tearing the eyes out of the so called "dark wizard."  
  
But Hogwarts was like a home to him, even if he couldn't stay their over the summer holidays.  
But, (sigh) oh, well. Who said life was perfect, anyway?  
***  
  
"Harry, do you think that the Red dress robes look better on me, or the Blue dress robes?"  
  
It was the night of the ball, and Harry was helping Hermione decide whether to wear the Red dress robes, or the Blue ones.  
  
"Hmm, I thing the Blue ones will suit you better, but they DO make you look kinda fat!"  
  
Harry and Ron laughed like Lunatics, like they always did when they teased Hermione.  
  
To the ball here is who was going with whom:  
  
Ron: Lavender Brown  
  
Harry: Parvati Patil  
  
Hermione: Seamus Finigan  
  
I don't think I have told you this, but they were in their 3rd year at that time.  
  
So Hermione ended up wearing this absolutely gorgeous white dress robe:  
  
It had a square neck, lined with white pearls, and a no-sleeve type straps, but not spaghetti straps, and it was very tight along her waist, but it flowed down gracefully. She had on a little bit of shimmering eye shadow, and bit of pink lip gloss and a bit of blush that was applied to her cheeks.  
  
Her teeth did not stick out anymore, and her hair was not bushy, it was smooth and kind of (not really) stringy.  
  
She also had her hair in twisty bun on top of her head, and she also added some of those clip-on jewels that are for your hair.  
  
The only jewelry she was wearing was a thin silver chain around her neck, with a little pendant that had a wee little (fake) diamond on it.  
  
She was wearing white platforms to match.  
  
All in all, she looked great.  
  
********************  
  
At the ball, Harry drank a little TOO much punch, that had soda or seven up in it. And you know what that causes. *grins feverishly*  
  
"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRP!!" Every one including Dumbledore laughed. Even professor Mc Gonagall, who never smiled at Harry, stifled a giggle.  
  
Every one BUT Snape, and every one at the Slytherin table were NOT laughing. Every one but them were.  
  
"That was a big burp!" Said Ron.  
  
"Ron that was the biggest understatement of the year!"  
  
***  
  
"What is the potion for turning beetle's eyes into a lizard?"  
  
"Umm let's see I don't know!" Ron said with such a face that Harry believed him for a moment.  
  
"Palicus Ramone!"  
  
As usual, Hermione answered every question and got them right.  
  
They were in dreaded potions right now, and the day before yesterday he announced to his class that on Thursday he will be sick, so he will send in Professor Mc Gonagall to substitute for him.  
  
"Probably something that he learned from Professor Trelawney," said Harry.  
  
"I know!" Said Hermione in agreement.  
  
Just then, Seamus exploded something in his cauldron.  
  
Everyone laughed, including himself.  
How did you like it? Was it good for an introductory chapter?  
  
I promise that I write the next chapter soon, but only if you promise to review! Please I am totally begging you on my hands and knees to review.  
  
Anyway, how long does it take to type a few crummy words, anyway?  
  
And please do not flame! I don't know what you will have to flame about anyway, but until then, ciao!  
|*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* | 


	2. The Letter

The Letter- chapter 2  
  
Please review! You might think that practically every story read has this annoying word: "Review" but I finally uploaded this story and I think I deserve some respect. I promise, if you just tell me what the name of your story is when you review, I will read it (or at least the first chapter) and tell you what I think about it! (  
  
Chapter 2- The Surprise of his life  
  
(I will always add the last sentence of the last chapter just so you can have a quick refresh of what went on)  
  
Just then, Seamus exploded something in his cauldron.  
  
Everyone laughed, including himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, Hermione, come here quick!" said Ron just as Harry and Hermione entered the common room.  
  
"What?" The two of them chorused together.  
  
Harry read the letter. It was addressed to him, obviously. Here is what it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You might think this is weird, but yes, this is your Mother Lily Caroline Potter writing this. We survived from Voldemort (His curse somehow back fired) But then, before that He had also put a quick memory charm on us so that we would not remember anything about him killing us, because then every body in Hogwarts would start hunting for him, and then he would be a legend. The memory charm finally wore off, after like 14 years! You were then sent to Petunia's house (Harry felt vomit starting up his throat) and the second we got our memories back, Dumbledore told us everything. About 2 years after you got sent to Petunia's house, we conceived your Sister, Iris Lillian Potter. So we are expecting the Weasley's and the Granger's here for Christmas. And once again Harry darling, we really are sorry. I know it is totally not fair that Iris got motherly and Fatherly love all these years, while your being treated like dirt. (I am talking about the Dursley's, not Hogwarts!)  
  
Love,  
  
Iris, Mum and Dad.  
  
Harry could not believe his eyes. The story kind of seemed far-fetched, but in the wizarding world, it always felt that way. He best get going, he needed to pack. This year was going to be different. He was going to spend it with a family that actually loved him!  
  
"Metal flavored tastes like chicken!"  
  
"Ron, you think everything is chicken!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
AS YOU can see, they were on the train back home (or Harry's house, for Ron's and Hermione's parents lived in the same city, but they could floo over there, but staying there until their children came back was a better idea) and Hermione, Ron and Harry were practically taking up 99.9% of the compartment. As you know, the other 0.1% was took up by our dear Hermione, and she didn't seem too happy about it.  
  
"This is like your guy's 3rd chocolate frog!" Said Hermione.  
  
"Sho wghathf Hermionera, your sdfdsfs hgsoo pdrefooct to fsju chocaterjt!" Said Harry back. Since his mouth was full of chocolate, it sounded like that, but here was what he was really supposed to say: "So what, Hermione, you think that your too perfect to consume large amounts of chocolate!"  
  
When they reached the Train station, their expressions were much different:  
  
"Holy cricket!"  
  
"What the-  
  
'Whoa!"  
  
Right there, in front of their eyes were none other than Lily and James Potter, with Harry's younger sister, Iris. (Named after Lily's mom, but then again, this is fiction!) But the surprised feeling wore off quickly. I mean, they had to live with them for the next 2 weeks, so they might as well start to get used to them right now.  
  
After they said hello to there parents, the kids (Excluding all of Ron's brothers and sisters except for Ginny, and Including Iris) Then went to Harry's house, and believe me, it was shocking!  
  
It was a beautiful white marble mansion (20 bedrooms, 15 washrooms, 3 kitchens, 1 huge living room, and one huge family room, a ball room, a library, and a room ¾ as big as the quidditch pitch, obviously used to play quidditch) it was paradise island to Harry, and to top it off, it had a private beach with sugar-white sand! Not to mention the hot tub outdoors as well as indoor, plus they were huge!  
  
When Harry saw his parents, he hugged them immediately. Tears ran down all 3 of their eyes. Next he embraced his sister, who had took after her mother, with auburn hair. She was beautiful. The next days of Harry's life was as if his parents never died, (which they didn't, but you know what I mean) and it was like a dream come true. Harry's room was the best of all the rooms, but the rest of them were nice as well, but you get it. It was a huge room, with a bathroom that had Jacuzzi. Now, you are probably wondering why there is like no furniture or anything.  
  
Well it turns out to be that Harry got to choose what ever he wanted done with it, and it would be done in a flash.  
  
"What you like Harry? Let's start with the bed," James said.  
  
Here is what Harry's room turned out to look like at the end of it:  
  
It had a king-sized bed, with a red and orange sheet, pillow, blanket and a lighter red canopy that was net. Harry chose red and yellow because of Gryffindor, and the blanket, sheet and Pillow had the Hogwarts crest on them, as well as Gryffindor. The walls were Hunter green, and it looked great with the red and yellow trim, and windows, plus a bathroom with every think you could imagine. His room also had posters of a variety of people, including a lot of his friends, Dumbledore, all the other friends he had including Hagrid, Neville, and Seamus. All his friends were on one poster.  
  
He loved his room, just as much as he loved his family.  
  
"Now Harry, don't talk with your mouth full!" Said Lily.  
  
It was after Christmas holidays, and the rest of the gang left 2 days ago. Harry loved this. Now, this might seem a bit too confusing for you, because you are probably wondering why the Dursley's won't be expecting Harry. Lily had already written her sister a letter, and it didn't matter if she didn't write back, because they could care less about Harry anyway. I guess I should be getting on with the story, because talking about the Dursley's makes me want to puke.  
  
"Mom, these pancakes taste delicious," Chorused Harry and Iris.  
  
"Thanks!" "Harry and Iris, you guys will be going back to school the day after tomorrow. I heard and know that the Weasley's aren't exactly what you would call rich, so we decided to help them out by giving all of their children everything they could ever imagine of, and gave their parents a load of money as well, plus the ministry of magic has also given Arthur and award for the best improved. Plus they also have all that extra money," said Lily. Harry grinned. His parents had now fixed even the slightest problems.  
  
"Good morning Harry, Iris!"  
  
Came a voice from the door. It was James.  
  
He gave his children each a hug and a kiss, and while lily was mixing the batter for her famous brownies, James picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"JAMES, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  
  
But of course, she was only half-scolding. He gently put her down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Mom, can we go to Diagon ally today?" Asked Iris.  
  
"Well sure honey, go and get dressed, both of you (pointing towards Iris and Harry) and meet Dad and I at the front hall."  
  
Harry had the time of his life at Diagon ally. After that, they all went to Hogs Meade, and to the three broomsticks, and ordered an extra large butter beer, one they could all share.  
  
After that, they ate a supper of white pasta in tomato sauce, with garlic bread, Caesar salad and to top it off, they each had a rather large triple chocolate fudge sundae. It was soooooooooo good.  
  
For the first time in years, Harry actually felt like he belonged some where. I mean, you could say that he was the absolute luckiest boy in the world.  
  
"Goodnight mom!"  
  
"'night Harry and Iris!"  
  
"Good night dad!"  
  
"night kids!"  
  
This was the life.  
  
How did you like it? Was it good?  
  
Please r/r!  
  
You know how I said that when you review just give me the name of your story or your pen name, well I WILL review!  
  
Remember my motto: Give reviews, get reviews! 


End file.
